


insatiable

by leaveanote



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Domestic Bliss, Domestic smut, Established Relationship, He/Him Pronouns For Aziraphale (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Romance, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Vaginal Sex, porn and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaveanote/pseuds/leaveanote
Summary: It's their second summer in the cottage. Aziraphale tries out a vulva, but keeps his prostate. Crowley just wants to please him. They are very, very in love.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 564
Collections: Hot Omens, Ineffable Husbands Smut tyvm





	insatiable

Dusk has just fallen on a warm, humid day their second summer in the cottage, and Aziraphale feels a thrill of anticipation as he reaches for the doorknob to their bedroom. There’s a pang of nervousness, he is  _ not  _ used to this yet, but he trusts Crowley more than anything in the universe. Besides, he made this choice himself, because he loves everything they get to do together now, everything new they get to try in this world they chose for themselves--and he knows that no matter how it goes, he’ll end the night safe and sated, comfortable in love. 

He enters the bedroom and can’t help but smile at the sight of Crowley sprawled sideways on the bed, his nose deep in some sci-fi adventure novel. He’s in nothing but briefs and a tank top, their four-poster bed unmade, red tartan comforter thrown over the side and the untidy bookshelves spilling over onto the floor, and Aziraphale loves their life so very, very much.

“Ahem.” He clears his throat primly, swishing the sides of his dressing gown as he approaches the bed.

Crowley glances up at him, and then performs an  _ exceedingly  _ satisfying double--no, triple-take. A warm, tender grin dawns on his face as he takes in Aziraphale’s bare body beneath the dressing gown, and the newly manifested vulva between his legs. 

“Oh, hello,” Crowley says, his voice soft. He drops the book to the floor, which Aziraphale  _ tsks  _ but doesn’t bother with, and sits up. Crowley doesn’t gawk, just lets his eyes dart there before turning his loving gaze to Aziraphale’s face. He reaches for Aziraphale’s waist, pulling him close. “How’s it feel, angel?”

“Good,” Aziraphale asserts. Crowley’s eyes crinkle with fondness, his thumbs rubbing light circles on Aziraphale’s hips. “I, well, you know. I don’t much go in for change--”

“I do know, it takes you a decade to so much as change your bowtie these days--”

“--and I  _ love  _ having a cock, and all I can do with it.”

“I know that too,” Crowley says, cheeks just faintly pinkening. Aziraphale’s smile deepens. 

“I know you do, darling,” he says, running his hand through Crowley’s shoulder-length curls. “But, I had been thinking. I do  _ so _ love playing with yours when you choose to have one, and I figured this would help me learn how to pleasure you better when you do.  _ And,”  _ he adds concedingly, because Crowley had raised a knowing eyebrow, “as you can imagine, I, er. Wanted to know if I’d like having one myself. I hadn’t bothered with genitals at all until we began--having a use for them--and I’ve enjoyed a cock so much I figured I’d probably enjoy this as well.”

“And?” Crowley asks, tilting his head far too cutely. Aziraphale can already feel arousal blossoming through him, just at his lover’s touch, and his obvious interest. 

“Well, I played with it a bit, and I’ve found it quite satisfying.”

“Angel,” Crowley says, suddenly less playful, though he doesn’t let go of Aziraphale’s waist. “You know, I don’t have to be a part of this, if you don’t want me to be. Not now, or not ever--it’s your body, your relationship to it is your own. I love you, all of you, every shape,  _ so much,  _ I know you know because I know you love me and mine no matter what’s between my legs, I feel that, I know it--but if you’d rather get acquainted with this aspect on your own, you know I more than understand, right?”

Aziraphale swallows, hard, and stares into Crowley’s earnest eyes. 

“Good lord,” Aziraphale says, and kisses him on the mouth. He climbs onto Crowley’s lap, wraps his legs around his waist and gasps as his vulva rubs against the strip of Crowley’s bare stomach between his briefs and his tank top.

“I meant it!” Crowley says emphatically. Aziraphale smiles, nuzzling his jaw, and kisses him again.

“Never doubted it, my dear,” he murmurs. “And I do know, and thank you. Truly, thank you.” He punctuates the sentiment with another kiss, and a roll of his hips that makes them both moan. “I’ve explored it enough on my own, trust me. I, er.” It’s his turn for his cheeks to pink. He feels not a whit of shame about this, but it’s still rather something else to say it  _ aloud. _ “I want this, with you. I want  _ everything  _ with you, is the thing, as I’m sure you’ve been able to discern. Everything we can do together, in every possible way.  _ If  _ you’d like,” he adds, not wanting to put any pressure on it. Crowley looks at him with an incredulous grin, running his hands up their familiar pathways along Aziraphale’s back, the curves of his ass.

“‘M always gonna  _ like,  _ angel,” he says, his voice a low growl in Aziraphale’s ear. He rolls his hips to emphasize just how much, and Aziraphale shivers in anticipation. “When it’s you.”

“Oh, I should mention,” Aziraphale says, trying to keep a bit of his wits about him as Crowley skims his teeth along his throat, “er, I kept the prostate, though. I’m very fond of it, and we don’t have to do anything with it, now or ever--I’ve got a Gräfenberg spot as well, wasn’t going to leave  _ that  _ out--but I just thought you should know.”

“Fuck, I love you,” Crowley hisses, pulling off his tank top and bringing his hands to massage Aziraphale’s thighs. “I just wanna make you feel good, all the time. Every way you like, every way I can.” He holds him close, his slender arms enveloping his angel, kissing him until Aziraphale feels like he’s melting. This fresh means of experiencing arousal sends pleasure coursing through him bright and beautiful, and Aziraphale finds himself grinding against Crowley’s clothed erection almost without realizing. Crowley shifts them, laying the two of them on the mattress, Aziraphale’s head pillowed on one of Crowley’s arms. “Guide me, okay? Like you always do.” 

He slips two fingers into his own mouth, and Aziraphale feels a thrum of arousal pulse between his legs. He watches, his own mouth parted, panting, as Crowley sucks and licks his own fingers. This part isn’t new, but the anticipation of the new sensation is enough to make Aziraphale squirm.

“Touch me,” he breathes, unable to wait anymore. Crowley gives a small, crooked smile, brushes a delicate kiss to his mouth, and ghosts his fingertips over Aziraphale’s wet labia.

The sensation is instant and electric. Sharp, delicious pleasure spirals through the angel, he moans aloud  _ far  _ more wantonly than he expected, and bucks against Crowley’s hand.

“Oh, dear,” Aziraphale gasps. Crowley’s not smiling anymore, his expression is caught between determination, desire, and something like awe. “Again, more,  _ please--” _

Crowley brushes against Aziraphale’s clitoral hood and the angel arches his back, rocking against the touch. Just one fingertip, running in gentle circles, and Aziraphale can already feel the heat of orgasm building. 

“There,” he says, his own voice breathless with awe, “there, oh  _ fuck,  _ darling, just there, just like that--”

Without shifting his finger from that spot, Crowley lowers his head and kisses Aziraphale’s throat, just how he likes, and his breath, the touch of his tongue, his finger on Aziraphale’s clit--it just takes another moment before Aziraphale cries out, his body tensing and bright with pleasure, new and familiar at once, there in Crowley’s arms.

“Oh,” Aziraphale says, trembling all over. He rolls to his side and burrows into Crowley’s chest, where Crowley envelops him immediately in an embrace. “Oh,  _ goodness.” _

“Are you all right?” Crowley’s voice is rough velvet, but edged with real concern. 

“More than,” Aziraphale says, beaming up at him, and Crowley sags with relief. “That was  _ quite  _ overwhelming, but in the very,  _ very  _ best way, darling--” he kisses him soundly, smiling into it, until he can feel Crowley smiling back. 

“Good,” Crowley murmurs, tracing a knuckle down Aziraphale’s cheek. His hand smells like Aziraphale, and this sends a fresh wave of arousal coursing through the angel. He snuggles closer into Crowley, twining their legs together, breathing in his scent as Crowley strokes the length of his body, caressing the rolls of his stomach, the curves of his hip and thigh, pressing kisses into his hair all the while, until--

Aziraphale tilts his head up and kisses Crowley again, nothing chaste or finished about it. He presses his thigh harder between Crowley’s legs, nudging against the neglected erection there. Crowley raises an eyebrow.

“More,” Aziraphale whispers. “Please?”

Crowley growls, low in his throat, and pushes Aziraphale onto his back. 

“What do you want, angel?” he asks, leaning over him, his hands on either side of Aziraphale’s head.

“I’m already so wet again,” Aziraphale observes, rubbing his thighs together. “But--I was hoping--you know I do so love your mouth--”

_ “Please,”  _ Crowley says, like the word is punched out of him. “It--it can be a lot, so I can stop, go back to fingers, whatever you’d like. But,” he says, nuzzling Aziraphale’s cheek, “you know I’ve been aching to get my mouth on you.” He sucks just behind Aziraphale’s ear to prove his point. “I always am.”

“Yes, oh,  _ yes,  _ I--I’ve been thinking about this--”

“Thinking about it how?” Crowley’s making his way down Aziraphale’s body already, mouth moving over his throat, his nipples.

“Of how well you suck my cock, darling, and eat me out, and ever since I thought I’d like to try this configuration I have very much been wanting the attentions of your mouth--just-- _ there--” _

For Crowley has slipped between Aziraphale’s thighs now, just letting his hot breath tantalize there. 

“Whatever you like, angel,” he murmurs, and drags the flat of his tongue from his entrance to his clit.

The heat of the pleasure is  _ intense,  _ coursing through every bit of Aziraphale’s body, not just his cunt but his very spine, the back of his neck, his nipples, his blasted  _ toes.  _

“What the  _ fuck,”  _ he manages. Crowley interprets this correctly as encouragement, and does it again, and again, before shifting to smaller, more precise movements that have Aziraphale clenching the bedsheets in his fists. “That is  _ too good,”  _ he babbles uselessly, as Crowley sucks on his labia, tonguing it gently, “that feels  _ forbidden,  _ what on  _ earth--oh!”  _ Crowley runs his teeth very carefully over his clit and Aziraphale arches his back, rolling his hips up to meet the sensation. “To be  _ fair,”  _ Aziraphale pants, seeing stars, “this is just a new way of bringing me the same pleasure you always do. So I suppose it’s really less the vulva and more just  _ you,  _ you maddening, brilliant, bloody  _ gorgeous-- _ Crowley!” Crowley moved to suckling his clit, swirling his tongue around it, while his index finger comes to press ever so slightly at Aziraphale’s entrance. 

“Too much?” Crowley asks hurriedly, withdrawing.

“No,  _ no-- _ do it, please, I--” Aziraphale props himself up on his shaky elbows to look into those sun-gold eyes. “I’m fairly certain I’d like you to fuck me like this. But I think I’m going to come again first.” 

Crowley lets out a somewhat helpless sound, and returns to his ministrations at once. He lets his tongue come down to Aziraphale’s entrance, rubbing his clit gently with his thumb as he does, and slowly, carefully presses inside. The sensation of Crowley’s hot, wet, clever tongue breaching him in this new way is almost too much, catapulting Aziraphale to the precipice of orgasm once again. He digs his fingernails into his own palms, somehow not wanting this bit to be over yet even though he knows Crowley would stay down there for weeks if he asked. He knows his orgasms tend to be stronger when he waits, when he lets Crowley build and build the pleasure, but his last was so splendid he hardly has the patience. So when Crowley switches back, returns his mouth to lap at Aziraphale’s clit and slips his long finger inside, crooking it smartly against Aziraphale’s g-spot, it only takes a moment before Aziraphale’s grinding down against his finger and up against his mouth at once, star-bright waves of pleasure careening through him, and his cunt gushes over Crowley’s mouth and fingers as he comes.

“Fuck,” he gasps, releasing his tight grip on the bedsheets, “fuck,  _ fuck.”  _

Crowley wipes his mouth on the back of his hand, which alone is enough to send another pulse of arousal through Aziraphale’s insatiable body.

“I love you, beautiful,” Crowley says, moving to press a tender kiss to his brow, but Aziraphale pushes himself up to wrench off Crowley’s briefs instead. 

“I love you too,” he says, his chest heaving. He already feels empty without Crowley’s finger inside him. “And I want your cock.  _ Now.” _

To his credit, Crowley only blinks at him twice before making a shattered sound, and doing a sort of ridiculous sideways hop on the bed to get his briefs off his ankles. His cock is fully erect and shiny with precome, which, apart from driving Aziraphale’s arousal wild, makes a familiar wave of love rush through him. Crowley often gets hard without being touched at all, just from getting Aziraphale off, and Aziraphale does like to see that he has the exact same effect while he’s sporting this particular effort. 

“Shall I--?” Crowley makes a gesture towards the bedside drawer where they keep the lubricant, but Aziraphale’s already shaking his head. He reaches between Crowley’s legs, stroking that spectacular cock, getting it slick with precome.

“Perhaps later, if we need it, but I’m rather  _ soaked,  _ darling, and when I said  _ now--”  _ he lays himself back on the pillows, tugs at Crowley’s wrist, “I meant it.”

Crowley leans over him and Aziraphale wraps his legs around his waist. He enjoys being experimental with angles, but he does favor this position, no matter which side he’s on of it, where he gets to watch Crowley as they make love.

“I’m ready, darling,” he says, leaning up to brush a kiss to Crowley’s lips, where they’re sticky from him. 

Crowley kisses him hard, and enters. 

It feels  _ magic,  _ the spread of him, his familiar hardness breaching Aziraphale somewhere different, a thousand new nerve endings alight with fresh contact and a rush of pleasure. Crowley buries himself to the hilt and waits, breathing heavy, eyes searching Aziraphale’s expression. 

“Oh, my  _ dear,”  _ Aziraphale says, shuddering, “you’re perfect, just  _ perfect.”  _ He wriggles, rocking himself against Crowley’s cock, adjusting, getting used to it. Crowley gives a sharp intake of breath and bites down on his own lower lip, and Aziraphale knows he’s fighting to last. He grins. “Is that good, darling? Do you like being inside my cunt, just as you like being inside my ass?” Aziraphale tentatively clenches around Crowley and they both gasp. “Tell me, tell me--”

_ “So  _ good, angel,” Crowley says, his voice ragged from effort, “so good, too fucking good, you’re so tight and wet, and I’m--oh,  _ fuck.” _

“Fuck me,” Aziraphale whispers, “nice and slow, I want to get used to it.” He rolls his head back in ecstasy as Crowley complies, taking up a gentle but firm rocking pace. The familiar drag of his cock feels delicious and nearly new, an altered flavour of his favourite dish, his body seeking a well-known pleasure by previously unknown means. “No wonder you like this sometimes too, this is  _ exquisite,  _ my dear, you always, always are and this is no different, oh,  _ oh,”  _ he moans, as Crowley grinds up against his g-spot, “and I get to feel your bollocks up against my asshole too,  _ fuck.” _

Crowley grins at him, and then tilts his hips just so and Aziraphale lets out a shuddering moan. 

“Oh,” he whispers. “Oh,  _ just  _ like that, please. Just there, Crowley, harder, fuck me harder _ \--yes.”  _ Crowley approaches a pace Aziraphale typically likes best, and it works magnificently as the head of Crowley’s cock rocks against his new g-spot. 

“Can I--?” Crowley asks, bringing his hand between Aziraphale’s legs without slowing his own hips. Aziraphale gives a fresh moan, knowing that this is the quickest way to get Crowley to come again and again when he has a vulva. 

“Yes, Crowley, but if you’re going to come, you can, it’s all right, you don’t have to rush me there again first--” after all, Aziraphale’s already come twice, though with Crowley’s perfect cock inside him he can already feel another orgasm blossoming, “--but I’m going to want you to stay hard for me, I think, can you do that for me?” 

“Anything for you, angel,” Crowley murmurs, pressing a kiss to Aziraphale’s knee, and starts to gently rub his clit in time with his thrusts.

Aziraphale  _ shatters.  _ He writhes, rolling his hips lewd and shameless, taking Crowley as deep as he can and rocking up against that steady hand. Crowley holds him, fucking into his cunt just a bit harder, fingers impossibly gentle but incessant just so on his clit, and he’s so wet and Crowley’s so  _ good,  _ and Aziraphale can feel it, can feel the hitch in his lover’s pace, can feel Crowley’s motions get just that much more frantic--

“Come on, darling, give it to me, I want it, come for me, you’re amazing, you make me feel so fucking good, Crowley, I want you to fill me up, I want your come inside my cunt, please,  _ please,  _ baby, I want it--”

Once he’s been given permission, Crowley hardly lets his pace falter. He strokes Aziraphale’s clit and fucks him steady through every pulse of his own orgasm, and at the sensation of Crowley’s hot come filling him so deep in this new hole, Aziraphale gives himself over to the pleasure and comes too, clenching tight around Crowley, crying out as they tremble and gasp at the ecstasy they’ve brought each other.

Crowley collapses into Aziraphale’s arms when Aziraphale gently nudges his hand away from his clit, still jerking his hips weakly into Aziraphale as his orgasm subsides.

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” Crowley’s mumbling, almost subconsciously, as he fumbles himself free. He mouths messy, smiley kisses along Aziraphale’s jaw.

Aziraphale is  _ beaming.  _

He laughs, wrapping his arms and legs around Crowley at once in some kind of ridiculous, many-limbed embrace, squirmy and dizzy from love and these marvelously excellent orgasms.

“This is working out quite well, isn’t it?” he giggles. “Oh, I love you  _ very  _ much, darling. I very much look forward to the next time you’re feeling up to a cunt, as I’ve got some ideas for how to better pleasure yours.” He kisses Crowley on the nose. “And I also look forward to having my cock back so I can thoroughly shag you into next week, however you like best. But before that, my dear, and before I tuck you into bed and go eat my way through the leftovers of that  _ exquisite  _ arrabbiata you made earlier--”

“‘M not going to sleep until you come with me, angel, I’ll come curl up next to you while you eat--I kept it warm, by the way--” 

Aziraphale gives him an extra squeeze, brushing Crowley’s sweaty hair back. He is actually quite looking forward to the arrabbiata leftovers, Crowley’s become somewhat of a devil in the kitchen, preparing meals that make Aziraphale hum just so, and the fresh herbs from the garden he’s been scolding out front of their cottage make everything so much more delectable than any restaurant could ever prepare.

“Well, before that, dear. I did ask you to stay hard for me.” 

Crowley straightens, a tired but eager smile coming back to his mouth. 

“You want me to fuck you again?” His voice is rough, sending another delicious frisson of arousal through Aziraphale’s sopping cunt.

“Yes,” Aziraphale whispers, “but--well, I kept my prostate, you know, and I’ve quite liked exploring the g-spot but--I--I want you in my ass again, Crowley, before the night is up.”

“Oh, angel,” Crowley murmurs. He kisses Aziraphale into the pillows, pushing him onto his back. He lets his hand skim the length of Aziraphale’s body, his throat, his chest, his stomach, his thighs, relaxing him, making him feel so safe and seen, so beautiful and cared for. “Can I? Before?”

“Mm, goodness, yes,” Aziraphale grins, delighted. “Oh, I’m so lucky, you know that? You’re so good to me, darling.”

“I’m the lucky one,” Crowley says swiftly, and presses his tongue to Aziraphale’s asshole. 

It’s been such a long night of it, but Aziraphale’s body slips easily into arousal again, he never really left it. Crowley swirls his tongue around Aziraphale’s rim, then licks all the way up his crease to his clit, and Aziraphale feels his well-fucked cunt go even wetter. He gives an indulgent sigh, running his fingers through Crowley’s hair. Crowley nudges his tongue inside his ass, opening him carefully, rocking into him and moaning as he does, and Aziraphale knows Crowley’s fully hard again already.

“Get the lubricant, please,” Aziraphale whispers. “I can’t wait anymore, I want you inside me.”

Crowley can’t help but seize his hips first, thrust his tongue home, fucking him soundly with it, before pulling away to grab the bottle from the drawer.

“Tease,” Aziraphale mumbles at him, not meaning it a bit.

Crowley flashes him a grin and presses a kiss to his clit in response, making Aziraphale writhe in anticipation as Crowley prepares them both with the lube.

“Ready?” he asks.

“Goodness, I love your cock,” Aziraphale says, staring at it. “I love your cunt too, though, and I love you when you’ve got neither, and I love you when you have both. I quite enjoy this, the sex we get to have, but I love  _ you  _ more than anything, I love  _ you,  _ Crowley, always, in every shape, no matter what, no matter where we go or what we are, I love you, I love you--oh!” He flings his arms around Crowley’s shoulders and pulls him close, kissing his lovely face. “It’s just so much sometimes, you know? Go on, then. Fuck me, darling.”

“I do know,” Crowley murmurs, “you know I do.” He pushes his cock slowly into Aziraphale’s ass, and Aziraphale heaves a sigh of desire mingled with relief at the familiar ache of it. 

_ “Oh,  _ that’s good. Oh yes, love,  _ yes.”  _

He lets Crowley fuck him like that, his strong, steady thrusts building pleasure in Aziraphale’s prostate, until he can’t resist it anymore, until he’d usually be asking Crowley to touch his cock. 

“Would you--” he starts tentatively. This is something they’ve never done, not when it’s Crowley with the vulva, the first thing that’s truly new to them both. “I wasn’t sure I’d want this, but I do, it turns out.” He swallows. “Might decide against it once we try it, but--would you put your fingers in my cunt, too?”

He actually feels Crowley’s cock throb inside him at the suggestion. 

“Oh, angel,” Crowley breathes. His eyes are bright, always so eager to find new ways to please and he’s getting so  _ many  _ of them tonight. He stops thrusting and Aziraphale gives a little pout at this, clenching his ass around Crowley’s cock, but then Crowley brings two fingers to his own mouth again and sucks them, and just the sight of that is enough to make Aziraphale squirm again. Crowley resumes his thrusts, then slowly, carefully, slips one finger inside Aziraphale’s cunt as he does.

His fingertip pushes against Aziraphale’s g-spot just as his cock hits his prostate. Aziraphale’s mouth drops open and his eyes slam shut. Everything seems to go very quiet, there is nothing else. Just the sound of Crowley’s breathing, the slap of skin on skin, Crowley’s cock inside him and the sheer, sharp pleasure from inside his cunt.

“Crowley,” is all he can say, his voice high and breathy, “Crowley,  _ Crowley…” _

“Like that?” Crowley asks. “Do you want one more, or just--”

Aziraphale manages to nod. He doesn’t know what his face looks like, he knows his breathing is coming sharp, his nostrils flared, every muscle in his body tense on the brink of enormous pleasure, and he feels so safe and beautiful and surrounded.

Crowley slips another finger inside him and  _ presses _ against his g-spot, fucking hard against his prostate at the same time.

“I’m so  _ full,  _ I’m so  _ open, fuck,”  _ Aziraphale hears himself say again and again in the bright, blurring white-out bliss of it, “the way you’re spreading me and stretching me and filling me and  _ there, yes, please, yes, there, just there, please don’t move--” _

“Take your time, angel,” comes Crowley’s voice, ragged with arousal and effort but so earnest, and so rich and warm with love. “I’m not going anywhere. Take your time, I’m here, I’ve got you. I’ve got you.” 

Aziraphale gasps, raw and overstimulated in the very best way. Crowley’s cock is so thick and hot and good as he fucks into his ass, his fingers so steady and strong as they rub deep into his cunt, and Aziraphale feels  _ held,  _ his desires seen and tended to with so much love, met with desire in return. 

“Don’t need to if you don’t want, but--”

Crowley ghosts the fingers of his other hand over Aziraphale’s clit and Aziraphale gives a sharp nod. Crowley starts to finger his clit at the same time, thrusting into his ass and his cunt, and Aziraphale goes rigid. He nods and nods and then he can’t nod anymore, he’s so sweaty, his whole body is clenching, and Crowley’s there, patient and steady and so hot and hard inside him, in his ass and in his cunt and on his clit and the pleasure builds and builds and builds-- 

Orgasm crashes through him like a nova and Aziraphale  _ wrenches  _ a sob from the depths of his body. He squeezes his thighs around Crowley’s waist and shakes as Crowley fucks him through his last orgasm of the night, pushing against his g-spot and his prostate together, stroking his clit. 

“Look at you, angel, you’re amazing, you’re so  _ beautiful,  _ that’s it, my love, my angel, I love you.”

Aziraphale hears this as if from very far away and he smiles, then gasps as the aftershocks of his orgasm still shudder through him, shaking him to his very core.

“Oh fuck,” he says weakly, “oh,  _ fuck.”  _

Crowley slows at last, not stopping until Aziraphale’s wrung every last tremor of pleasure from him, until Aziraphale nods and places a hand on Crowley’s wrist.

Crowley comes to lie next to him and Aziraphale  _ pounces,  _ kissing him all over his face.

“You brilliant,  _ perfect  _ demon, you’re so good to me, I’m so very greedy and you’re so  _ very  _ good to me--”

“I love it,” Crowley says simply, “I love  _ you,  _ and I love making you feel good.”

“Well,” Aziraphale says, catching his breath, “you are  _ very  _ good at it. And we are doing  _ that  _ again, very soon, believe you me.”

“Good,” Crowley grins.

“But first,” Aziraphale says.

“Oh--angel, you don’t have to--”

“Do shut up, darling, you  _ know  _ I know I don’t have to, and you know just as well how much I love this,” Aziraphale says, licking his lips, and settles himself between Crowley’s thighs. 

He swallows Crowley’s cock to the hilt and moans nearly as loud as Crowley as he does. Crowley’s cock tastes like his ass, and his cunt too, slick and sticky with him. Aziraphale reaches for Crowley’s balls and caresses them in his palm, reveling in how it makes Crowley’s cock twitch inside his mouth, and starts to move. He sucks on the head of Crowley’s cock, licking precome from the slit, then swiftly swallows him back down. He does love this, loves pleasuring Crowley any way he can, but he also loves the feeling of Crowley’s length against his tongue, of the slight salt-sourness of his skin and spend, of how with his mouth alone he can bring Crowley to the brink and--and right over it--

_ “Aziraphale!”  _ Crowley cries, his back arching. He thrusts helplessly up into Aziraphale’s mouth as he comes, and Aziraphale hums in pleasure. Aziraphale loves  _ this  _ taste in particular too, loves that he gets to give this, and have it. As much as he enjoys it, he hadn’t always been good at sucking cock, he had to practice quite a bit much to Crowley’s delight, and he still finds a sense of satisfaction from having brought Crowley off with his mouth alone. Crowley comes and comes down Aziraphale’s throat, and Aziraphale swallows it all, delighted.

“Come here,” Crowley says gruffly, when he’s done at last. Aziraphale licks his lips and plants a kiss on the head of Crowley’s softening cock before he does, and Crowley groans, gathering him in his arms. “You just can’t get enough tonight, can you?” he says, off-handed. “Not,” he adds hurriedly, “that I’m complaining--you know I’d fuck you for weeks if you asked--”

“I know,” Aziraphale assures him, smiling. “And you’re quite right, dear, I  _ can’t  _ get enough of you.” He presses a kiss to Crowley’s mouth. “Not ever, my love, not  _ ever.” _

“Ngk,” says Crowley, weakly. He squeezes Aziraphale close. “You know I feel the same way, right, angel?”

“Oh, I know,” Aziraphale reassures him. “I know.”

And he does. 

They will both fall asleep there, in each other’s arms. Aziraphale will wake a few hours later, his body still all comfortable and tingly. He’ll pad to the kitchen, only for Crowley to come up behind him a few minutes later and drape himself, yawning and still naked, around Aziraphale’s shoulders, waving a quick miracle at the arrabbiata so it’s not just as warm as before, but just as fresh. Aziraphale will eat, while Crowley comes to over a cup of coffee, and the sun slowly creeps through the windows, casting the kitchen in a rosegold glow. They’ve got so many days ahead of them, each one full and bright with promise.

There are some things that no, Aziraphale can’t get enough of.

At the very same time though, he has never been so wholly, completely content in all his life.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you liked it. check out my other fics and talk to me about ineffable kisses on tumblr @ letmetemptyou <3


End file.
